dh2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments
Tournaments Tournaments are great big rooms that happen every 3 hours (starting 15 minutes after full hour, and entrance is open for 30 minutes). Usually, the point is to compete with others like a normal room, except with a few exclusions. * There are elimination rounds, so if you don't make the cut, you are out of it. (But, if you happen to be disqualified in first round, you can enter another tournament! ) * They don't start until there are enough people, so its just a giant room before it starts. * If a player misses one, they have a chance for another. (example - if you miss one, you can start another) In case of low player attendance (less than 50), you can miss up to 3 tournaments. * All racing modes are available in tournaments. Tournament Prizes After a tournament starts, finishing each race is rewarded with league tokens. The easiest rounds give a few, and the harder rounds give more. When you get them, they are transferred into your dillo account, and you can buy league items with them in the Race Shop. Winning Prizes and Tournament wins You can also get a variety of packs here, like in the regular rooms. Once you lose, or won the Ace Round, there will be a message that appears. Messages vary depending on race position and tournament round. If you do win, you get some winner music! The winner music is a different soundtrack so enjoy it as its rare to hear it! Rounds on Tournament Extra notes * Even if it's seems impossible to get eliminated on early rounds when there is a low amount of racers you can still get eliminated! If you don't finish in 99 seconds after first racer finish you get automatically eliminated. * If you lose on Qualifier Round you can still join another tournament. * You can still pick track after you win on Ace Round, although you will not be able to play on it. * If you win Ace Round you will get two messages! (one that can be seen above and one The tournament has ended. Congratulations on your victory!) * At the end of the tournament, the victor of the tournament will be revealed as a text notification in all other rooms (including any other tournament rooms). Tournament Time Here are the times the tournaments opens. Only a few times zones are listed, and you might need to do a bit of math when you live in another. Please take notice that some time zones will have tournaments on '''different days'''. Universal Time= More information about the universal time: * Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) |-| Central Europe= Observed time zones: * winter: Central European Time (CET) * summer: Central European Summer Time (CEST) |-| Eastern Time= Observed time zones: * winter: Eastern Standard Time (EST) * summer: Eastern Daylight Time (EDT) |-| Pacific Time= Observed time zones: * winter: Pacific Standard Time (PST) * summer: Pacific Daylight Time (PDT) |-| Mainland China= Observed time zone: * all year round: China Standard Time (CST) See also * Racing modes Category:Racing